The invention relates generally to methods and systems for creating computer generated images.
Applying a graphical pattern along a user-defined path may involve the use of pattern cells. A pattern cell is simply a graphical pattern of a predetermined size. A user may select a pattern cell from a multitude of previously defined pattern cells made available to the user by a drawing application. Alternatively, a pattern cell may be constructed (e.g., drawn) by a user.
In modern drawing programs, such as Adobe Illustrator(copyright) produced by Adobe Systems Incorporated, of San Jose, Calif., graphical patterns are a common feature. A user may select a graphical pattern and manually apply copies of the selected graphical pattern wherever desired on a drawing. For example, the user may desire to place a graphical pattern along a path, e.g, as shown in FIG. 4. Conventional drawing programs require the user to select a graphical pattern and then individually place multiple copies of the pattern along the path.
This approach requires a great deal of user time to individually place the graphical patterns so as to form a graphical patterned shape, e.g., as shown in FIG. 5. Also, when the graphical pattern is to be placed on a curved line or around a corner, a user may have great difficulty in getting the graphical pattern to follow the curve or corner in a graphically pleasing manner. A user may modify the individual graphical patterns to fit a curved line or corner. However, the modification of individual graphical patterns is difficult and time consuming.
An improved technique for placing graphical patterns along paths or shapes such that graphically pleasing paths or shapes can be produced with only a minimal amount of user time is described in the commonly-owned copending U.S. Pat. application entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Graphical Pattern Placementxe2x80x9d, to Michael D. Schuster et al, Ser. No. 08/580,472, filed Feb. 9, 1998 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In general, the invention relates to a graphical pattern placement technique performed automatically on an electronic document. Initially, a path on an electronic document is defined and a graphical pattern to be placed on the path is selected. The graphical pattern may be applied along the path by a programmed computer such that the graphical pattern follows the orientation and curvature of the path. The application of the graphical pattern may include placement of a special graphical pattern along corners or edges of the path. If the path is changed, the graphical pattern is automatically replaced along the changed path such that the graphical pattern follows the orientation and curvature of the new path. The automatic replacement of the graphical pattern may include placing special graphical patterns along corners or edges of the path. The invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a method, a computer readable medium, or a system.
In general, in one aspect, the invention provides a computer-implemented method for applying a graphical pattern to a path. The method includes defining a path for display in an electronic document, defining a repeatable graphical pattern and repetitively placing instances of the repeatable graphical pattern along the path to form a continuous pattern which conforms to the path. The method also includes determining whether a geometry of the path changes and automatically reapplying instances of the repeatable graphical pattern to the path if the geometry of the path changes.
In general, in one aspect, the invention provides a computer-implemented method for transforming a graphical image having a graphical pattern, instances of which are placed along a path. The method includes determining whether a geometry of the path has changed and automatically placing instances of the graphical pattern along the changed path if the geometry of the path has changed.
Embodiments of the invention may include the following features. The path may be stored and not displayed after the placing of instances of the graphical pattern. The determining of changes may include determining whether the path is selected, displaying the path if selected and detecting changes in the displayed path while selected. The placing of instances of the graphical pattern may include removing the pattern from along the path and placing instances of the graphical pattern along the changed path if the geometry of the path changes. Determining whether a user has requested an update of the continuous pattern and reapplying the graphical pattern only if an update has been requested may be included.
In another aspect, the invention provides a computer-implemented method for applying a graphical pattern to a path and includes selecting a path in an electronic document, selecting a graphical pattern, repetitively placing instances of the repeatable graphical pattern along the path to form a continuous pattern which conforms to the path and storing the path so that the artwork may be changed without having to recreate the path.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.